Why? A Jily Fanfic
by hpotteralways394
Summary: "Because you are beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence." Written for the TFIOS Quotes Challenge/Competition. A James/Lily one-shot/drabble.


**A/N: A one-shot/drabble for the** TFIOS Quotes Challenge/Competition**. My quote is, "Because you are beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence." It's a James/Lily fanfic. Cause they're adorable. :D**

**Hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review! It helps me to know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong. Plus, you know, it's great motivation. :P Thanks, everyone!**

Ah. The pleasures of History of Magic.

Not.

The Marauders were suffering through yet another day of this dreadful class. Who would've thought you had to attend this class _all year?_

On this fine, fine day, Sirius could be found staring off into space, daydreaming about anything and everything, as he so often does.

Peter had fallen asleep, and was drooling slightly. And snoring. But hey, half the class was, too, so his snores were lost in the sea.

Remus was trying to copy notes and pay attention. Really, he was. It's just, he couldn't concentrate. That class was _so _boring. _Honestly, _Remus thought. _What's the point? This class is going to be the death of me, I swear._

Lily was in the same state as Remus... sort of. She had gotten out her notebook at the beginning of class. She had grabbed her quill for note-taking... And then she proceeded to doodle in said notebook. But, come on, History of Magic was downright depressing. You really can't blame her.

The last Marauder, James, was not taking notes. He was not sleeping, and he was not drawing.

No, no. James was staring at the love of his life, aforementioned Lily Evans.

He watched as she drew doodle after doodle.

He saw her absentmindedly twirl a strand of hair in her fingers. Oh, how he loved it when she did that. _It's the little things that really make a person fall in love, _James always thought.

How Lily would always have the tiniest little smile on her face when she successfully answered a question.

How she would blush _just a little_ when Slughorn fawned over her potions.

How she would suck on the end of her quill if she was concentrating.

How she would crinkle her nose a little when she laughed.

How she had the _cutest _little dimples when she smiled.

How she was so smart, and kind, and _flawless. _

And, of course, how she twirled her hair in her fingers.

James loved everything about Lily. In his mind, she was the most perfect person. No one else even _began_ to compare to her.

He just wished she saw that he wasn't "an arrogant toe rag". Not anymore. He had changed. For her.

If he was being honest, though, they really were getting somewhere. They were almost... friends.

James returned to watching Lily, and he saw her begin to turn around.

_Oh, crap. CRAP!_ _She's gonna see me watching her like a stalker. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! _James was thinking.

He didn't act fast enough, and Lily turned around completely.

James tried to avert his eyes, but then Lily looked at him.

And he couldn't tear his gaze away from her beautiful green eyes.

So he continued to stare at her. Probably with an awed look on his face. He never was sure. He only assumed so because at the end of class, Lily approached him.

_She's approaching me. SHE is approaching ME. _James almost couldn't contain his grin at the thought. He did, though, if only so Lily wouldn't think of him as any more of a freak than he already was.

Lily finally stopped when she got in front of him.

James gave the girl a questioning look.

Lily stared at James for a while, before asking him, "Why were you looking at me like that?"

James replied, "Like what, Lily?"

It didn't go unnoticed by either of them that James had used her first name rather than her last name, as was custom.

Lily chose to ignore that, however, and focus on the problem at hand.

"Like...like I'm the only girl on the planet or something."

Here James paused. Should he give her the honest answer, or should he make something up, and send her on her way?

He settled for saying, "You're the only girl worth staring at."

Lily stared at him, as if she were judging whether that were true or not; whether he was lying to her or not.

She finally said, "Why me? There are tons of girls out there _willing _to date you. Heck, half the girls at this school throw themselves at your feet. But you go for the _one_ girl who won't give you a second glance. So, why me, James?"

James considered his answer, to make sure she wouldn't, say, slap him and walk away. Or something. (He wants it known that that only happened once...okay, fine. It happened an astounding twenty times, but who's counting, right?)

He looked Lily in the eyes when he said, "Because you are beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence.

You're beautiful inside and out, Lily. You always know just the right thing to say or do. And you're always so kind. You-"

Lily stopped James' speech with a soft, sweet kiss.

"Do you mean that, James?" she asked, looking (dare he think it?) hopeful.

He leaned his forehead against hers and nodded slightly. "Of course. I... I love you, Lily."

**A/N: And there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I had fun writing it. :D **

**Thank you Soccerisawesome19 for an amazing challenge idea... and an amazing quote to work with. Haha. :P :D**


End file.
